Undying Devotion
by Abarero
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets focusing on the romance and friendship of Bankotsu and Jakotsu.
1. The Meaning of Death

This is my (not so) little collection of drabbles and ficlets about my favorite pairing- Bankotsu x Jakotsu. I've been writing these for over a year, and I'm finally getting around to posting them up. I shall add new ones as I write them :)

* * *

**Title**: The Meaning of Death

**Genre**: Drama/Angst/Tragedy

**Pairings**: Implied Bankotsu/Jakotsu

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Bankotsu thinks on what "death" truly is and the pain that goes with it.

* * *

Bankotsu had always wondered what it felt like.

That fleeting moment as his blade stole someone's life away.

What was it like to be the one dying? The one breathing your last breath?

Then, he found out.

But, wasn't death supposed to be painful?

Wasn't it supposed to be the worst thing you'd ever felt in your life?

Thinking back on when the daimyou's had trapped the Shichinin-tai and he'd been killed for the first time, true it was one of the worst times in his life…but- that was it? That brief moment of pain and anger as the blade took off his head was all that death amounted to?

He'd been given another chance. A chance to move freely and breathe again. And that's when the truth of death was revealed to him.

He felt that pain. The worst pain he'd ever felt. The moment he laid eyes on the Saimyoushou with the lone hairpin and the message that Jakotsu had been killed had in turn, killed Bankotsu.

He knew then what death was.

It was when your heart shattered.


	2. Jealousy

**Title**: Jealousy

**Genre**: Drama/Introspective

**Pairings**: Implied Bankotsu/Jakotsu

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Jakotsu reflects on things after they overthrow the daimyou in episode 110.

* * *

Accused I stand. And guilty I plea. Those women, with their false smiles and rich robes. I killed them. Every single one.

Oo-aniki was upset. Told me I should have left them. Left them to pour his sake.

I frowned on the outside. But inside, I laughed. Laughed at him and his innocent smile.

All he wanted them for was to act as a servant. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Perhaps, I was afraid he would see something in their feminine charms. Perhaps I was jealous. But he's the same.

Because whenever I say the name "InuYasha" – Oo-aniki gets jealous too.


	3. Reflection

**Title**: Reflection

**Genre**: Introspective

**Pairings**: Implied Bankotsu/Jakotsu

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Two voices echo their emotions.

* * *

Love. Is what you feel when you always want to be with someone.

Lust. Is what you feel when you just want their warm body pressed against yours.

Life. Is making the best of every moment you've been given.

Death. Is realizing you didn't value those moments enough.

Hope. Is what I have for the future.

Despair. Is what I have from the past.

I am older on the outside.

I am younger on the inside.

I am forever by your side.

And I am forever beside yours.

I am called Bankotsu.

I am called Jakotsu.

Together. We are whole.


	4. Why?

**Title**: Why?

**Genre**: Drama/Romance/Shounen-Ai

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Bankotsu/Jakotsu

**Summary**: Bankotsu ponders a few different questions.

* * *

It all started one night, Jakotsu simply requesting to sleep beside me in my room.

And I asked him- "Why?"

He said he was lonely- That he wanted to feel warm again.

Why was he feeling cold?

In the darkness, he embraced me- hands roaming across my chest and down my side.

Why was I allowing this?

It began to stir feelings that I shouldn't be having for another man. Feelings I shouldn't have for my best friend.

Why was I feeling like this?

His insistent lips pressed against my own, but…I didn't stop him.

And then I knew why.


	5. Three Little Words

**Title**: Three Little Words

**Genre**: Drama/Romance/Shounen-ai

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Bankotsu/Jakotsu

**Summary**: A companion piece to "Why?" Jakotsu's feelings as he says those three little words.

* * *

Everyone does something crazy in their life. Something they regret even thinking. At that moment, when my lips captured his- I knew it would be something foolish that I'd surely regret.

I waited for it.

A hand pushing me away. The wide-eyed shocked gaze turning into a harsh glare.

But it never came.

Just those quiet words instead.

That simple.

"Why?"

I couldn't reply. What could I say?

But when those three words tumbled from my mouth, I knew I'd lost it.

Then he replied.

Just three words of his own.

A simple, "Then that's okay."

And I just smiled.


	6. Just a Fool

**Title**: Just a Fool

**Genre**: Introspective/Drama

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Implied Jakotsu/Bankotsu

**Summary**: Jakotsu realizes that the thing he wants most might not be so far away after all.

* * *

I couldn't believe him. He wanted to start an army!

A band of mercenaries to fight in wars.

I told him we'd have to get attractive men to fill our ranks. If I was going to be with a bunch of other men- they might as well be pleasing to my eyes.

He called me an idiot. He said he only wanted strong men.

But couldn't strong men also be attractive?

Bankotsu was strong and he was…

Then I realized that he was right.

I was an idiot.

Because I already had all I could ever want right beside me.


	7. Among the Peach Blossoms

**Title**: Among the Peach Blossoms

**Genre**: Romance/General/Shounen-ai

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Jakotsu/Bankotsu

**Summary**: The peach blossoms signaled the beginning of spring, but they were also a sign for other new beginnings…

* * *

There he was, relaxing in the hot spring; the beautiful blossoms floating atop the water's surface, swirling around him in a harmonious dance.

The warmth flushed his cheeks, a light rouge to match his crimson painted lips. And without the flat chest, Jakotsu would easily appear a beautiful woman.

But Bankotsu knew better than to speak that thought aloud.

Quietly, he slid into the water beside his companion- his eyes looking to the single peach blossom that had fallen into his sake glass.

"The others are celebrating."

He said it more as a question than a statement, curious as to why Jakotsu had left the festivities.

"So am I."

His gestured to the sea of petals around him.

"Peach blossoms bless the feminine traits…"

He moved forward, punctuating each movement with a word.

"Sensual. Alluring. Devoted."

Bankotsu's retort that those traits were more fitting of a geisha was cut off by Jakotsu's sudden kiss.

The older man pulled back and smirked at Bankotsu's wide-eyed gaze.

"You fallen for me yet?"

At the moment it seemed impossible. But over the course of a year, Bankotsu would fall for those very charms.

And then, they'd celebrate this one night all over again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **In Japan, the peach blossom is a symbol for happy marriage because of the way and the time the tree blooms. The time between the end of February and beginning of March is when winter turns to spring and is also the time when the peach tree blooms, changing people's view from monotone to something colorful. Moreover, the blossoms represent the feminine traits of gentility, composure and tranquility. During the Momo-no-Sekku, the Japanese used to go view the peach blossoms coming out, drink sake with a blossom in it, and bathe in water with the blossoms. The Momo-no-Sekku (Peach Blossom festival) has in more modern times (Edo through present) been part of the Hina Matsuri (Doll festival) on March 3rd. 


	8. Crimson Smile

**Title**: Crimson Smile

**Genre**: Romance/General/Shounen-ai

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Jakotsu/Bankotsu

**Summary**: Many have been captured by his smile, but this time- it's different.

* * *

I see his painted smile across the room, blood stained lips twisting upward into the most diminutive of gestures. This smile, this alluring spell, has brought many a soldier to his death.

As he approaches, I try to hide my naïve fears behind the surface of my blue eyes; a silent hope he'll think my trembling is from the cold.

Gently, almost reverently, his hands press against my skin.

I keep my eyes on his smile, a crimson beacon in this dark night. And that's when I notice the change.

So many times have I seen him, toying with men until their last breath. All he wants is an affirmation, a sign of affection, a lover. And when they won't commit, he kills them; painted smile fading into frown.

But this time, the smile I see is gentle. Never forcing or demanding, never vicious or vindictive. This smile is a gift, something I alone have been a witness to.

He stops when he notices my stare, words tumbling from his lips.

"I've never been in love… before now."

Tentatively, I reach out to touch his pale face; offering him a smile of my own.

"Neither," I pause, taking a nervous breath before continuing, "…Neither have I."


	9. Memento

**Title:** Memento  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Pairing:** Jakotsu/Bankotsu  
**Summary:** Jakotsu had always wondered why Bankotsu wore his hair in such a beautiful long braid.  
**Notes:** Written for livejournal community iy(underscore)no(underscore)kakera 's "Hair" theme. And the word "Okaa-san" means mother.

* * *

There was just something about the way it laid. Flowing like an ebony snake down his back, wriggling and writhing as he jumped about attacking his prey. It had caught Jakotsu's attention from the moment they'd met, and he'd been somewhat fascinated by it ever since.

Many women at the time had long, flowing hair that ran down past their waist and draped around them like just another adornment on their multi-layered kimonos. But the men, Jakotsu noted, were very skimpy when it came to the hair department.

Of course the older men were bald, or balding. Even some of the middle-aged ones opting for a top-knot over letting their hair grow past a certain length.

But Bankotsu was the exception. Beautiful, flowing black hair- more suitable of a refined hime than a killer- was one of his most valuable possessions.

So that day, when the bottom few inches of the braid had gotten cut off during the battle- it was no surprise to the Shichinin-tai that Bankotsu took it very seriously. In fact, he'd taken it so seriously that he'd instantaneously wiped out not only the offender who'd defiled his hair but the entire army they were facing.

Apparently, there were certain things you just didn't mess with…

Later that night, Jakotsu armed himself with a jug of sake and lightly knocked on the screen to Bankotsu's room.

"What is it?" The voice snapped from within.

"I brought sake," He prompted, "Well…and myself."

Despite Jakotsu wishing there was more to his last comment than it seemed, he knew that Bankotsu's sour mood probably wouldn't lead to anything all that exciting that night.

Slowly, the screen door slid open.

"Sorry. I'm having a bad day..."

Jakotsu sat down, crossing his legs as he started to pour Bankotsu a glass of sake.

"That's understandable. I'd get pissed if someone cut a chunk out of my hair as well. At least it was at the bottom of it."

"Yah…"

Bankotsu's eyes seemed far away as he examined the ragged end of the braid. Its full length now about three inches shorter than it used to be.

"Mou…why do you have a braid anyways?"

He'd always been meaning to ask, but there just never seemed to be the right moment for it. It was strange for a man to have hair that long and well-kept.

"My Okaa-san…" He paused, blue eyes looking towards the wall, "When I was little, it was really long and I…"Bankotsu smirked at the memory, "I'd keep tripping or getting hurt because my hair would get in my face. So, since I refused to let her cut it, she braided it for me."

"A memento then?" Jakotsu asked; a sad smile on his face on knowing that the woman probably was long gone.

"Yah…"

Standing abruptly, Jakotsu crossed the room and picked up the water basin and a few other items.

"Jakotsu, what are you…."

The clang of one of the dead soldier's waylaid swords caught his attention first, the dirty blade being wiped clean on a piece of cloth.

"It's uneven. I'm not your mother, but… I'll do my best."

Wide blue eyes watched with curiosity and trepidation as the blade was placed flush against his back, blade turned outwards. Holding the braid still, Jakotsu sliced through the frayed ends before sitting the sword aside.

He began to reach for the tie, but paused a moment. This was something Bankotsu cherished, and he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

"May I?"

Bankotsu looked back, noticing his friend's hands about to pull the tie loose. Knowing his hair most likely had the usual fallout from battle- burnt ashes, blood and debris in it, he complied.

Sitting behind him, Jakotsu slowly loosened the strands of Bankotsu's hair. Pulling over the water basin, he washed it as best he could; running a comb through it until it was damp and hanging around Bankotsu's face like a black curtain.

"Thanks," Bankotsu replied with a smile, reaching back to begin to braid it himself.

But Jakotsu stopped him.

"Leave it down, just for right now."

"Jakotsu…"

Pale fingers reached up and threaded through the black strands.

"I like to see you wild every now and then…."

Bankotsu laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"I think you're wild enough for the both of us, Jakotsu."

"We'll just have to test that out then, won't we?" Red lips quirked into a smirk as the man tugged his partner across the room.

Moments later, Bankotsu found himself pushed back on the futon- his long hair splayed out beneath him. Stopping a moment before taking things further, Jakotsu looked up towards the sky.

"Oh most honorable spirit of Bankotsu no-aniki's Okaa-san. Please, pardon me for ravishing your son in such a dishonorable manner."

"Jakotsu!" The shorter man reprimanded, blush on his face and laughter in his voice.

"I'll re-braid your hair in the morning," Jakotsu murmured, leaning in to close the gap between them.

"You'd better or I'll…"

The rest of Bankotsu's retort was cut off as Jakotsu claimed his lips.

It was looking to be a not-so bad day after all.

* * *


	10. Starlit Path

**Title:** Starlit Path  
**Theme:** Set #1, #70- Tattoo  
**Genre** Drama/Introspective/General  
**Pairing:** Jakotsu/Bankotsu  
**Word Count:** 299  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Live your own life and follow your own star.

* * *

They'd debated for hours, perhaps more. This was their commencement, their personal ceremony to induct themselves into their two-man army. 

Jakotsu had decided fairly quickly; his sword-technique, his cunning and sly ways all becoming of a snake-like adornment. Now, the blue fangs were bared on his cheeks- smiling sadistically when he did and dripping invisible blood into the red-dye of his lips.

But Bankotsu just couldn't pinpoint a mark that felt right for him.

"Neh Jakotsu, what do you think?"

"It's your tattoo, Aniki. You should be the one to choose."

"I want your opinion. What do you think works best?"

Looking up from his mirror, Jakotsu tilted his head to the side in thought.

_Mine's snake-like fangs, it fits me. So what…what symbolizes Bankotsu?_

Tapping the center of his forehead in hopes it would spark an idea, Jakotsu reflected on all the memories he had of the other man. From their chance meeting, to their laughter and celebration after a good day's work, to his inward appreciation of the younger man's fine body; all of it had to add up to something, but what?

Then it hit him.

"A star."

"A… star?" Bankotsu questioned.

Jakotsu nodded.

Bankotsu was his direction, the signal up ahead that he could follow knowing that it would never lead him astray. He was the light in the darkness, a beacon shining through the murkiest night. Always just out of reach, he was too hot to be touched, yet something that Jakotsu constantly admired from afar and hoped one day to capture for himself.

"It fits you, trust me."

The younger man smiled, picking up the purple ink.

"If you say so, Jakotsu; I trust your judgment."

And as the purple star was emblazoned onto Bankotsu's forehead, Jakotsu knew- he'd follow that star forever.

* * *


	11. Nightly Rendezvous

**Title:** Nightly Rendezvous  
**Theme:** Set #1, Theme #48: Early Hours of the Evening  
**Genre:** Romance/General  
**Pairings:** Jakotsu x Bankotsu  
**Word Count:** 454  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Sometimes you have to go out of your way to enjoy a simple moment.

* * *

Jakotsu lived for these moments, the evening chill driving the seven-man group to bed earlier than usual and giving him just the opportunity he needed. He'd lie in bed, eyes closed and breathing modulated- waiting for the familiar sounds of the others settling down in the yashiki and falling asleep. Sometimes, if he was feeling particularly cautious, he'd wait for an hour or more- just to make sure that everyone was indeed asleep.

But with winter edging its way down the mountain and into the nooks and crannies of the surrounding lands, Jakotsu grew braver in his nightly rendezvous.

Creeping down the hallway, he glanced out at the soft, powdery snow that blanketed the ground around the yashiki. If there wasn't such an important secret at stake, he would have gladly gone out and played in the cold just to have a ruse to get warmed up later. But he knew that this just wasn't his secret, but it was his companion's as well.

Sliding open the screen at the end of the corridor, his lips quirked up into a smile at the sight before him.

The group's young leader seemed sound asleep; his face, that villagers and daimyou rumored was blood-spattered with a killer's eyes, was as innocent looking as a simple young boy. Jakotsu loved him this way- the reckless youth that hid beneath the formidable leader.

"You better not have gone out in the snow before coming down here," A groggy voice murmured as the young man rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Jakotsu laughed quietly, walking across the floor and crawling under the blanket with the other man.

"Mou, but that was fun. I think it's the best way in the world to get warm fast."

"Jakotsu..."

Leaning down, Jakotsu pecked a quick kiss on lips before cuddling closer against him.

"Neh, Bankotsu?"

"Hmm?"

"You think someday I'll be able to stay here all night and not sneak out in the morning?"

The young leader sighed, resting his head against Jakotsu's chest.

"I don't know," He paused a moment to yawn before continuing, "It's just..."

"...you're still getting used to it yourself," Jakotsu finished.

"Yah."

The room fell silent, the two bodies huddling closer as the winter air permeated the walls. Finally, after what seemed like hours- Bankotsu spoke once more.

"Thank you."

"Huh? For what?"

"For going out of your way to do this."

Jakotsu pressed a chaste kiss to Bankotsu's forehead.

"Like I'm going to spend my winter nights cold and alone when I've got an attractive, willing man to sleep with. I should be thanking you, silly."

And beneath the joking facade of those words, they both knew that there was no other place they'd rather be.

* * *


	12. Understanding

**Title:** Understanding  
**Theme:** Set #1, Theme #81-- Regret  
**Genre:** Drama/Introspective/Romance  
**Pairings:** Jakotsu/Bankotsu  
**Word Count:** 2,620  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** He couldn't take back what had been said, but he could at least try and understand things better.  
**Notes:** Takes place prior to the formation of the Shichinin-tai when Bankotsu and Jakotsu traveled together.

**Japanese words:**

_Aniki_- Brother, used as a term of respect later by the Shichinin-tai.  
_Okama_- Slang for 'faggot'

-------------------------

It had started to rain, at first- gentle and serene; but now, with night falling quickly, the rain began to grow vicious. Its sweeping torrents and winds pushed and pulled at the two lone figures out on the road, their eyes squinting against the downpour and seeking out any sign of shelter.

The taller of the two reached down and rung the excess water from his sopping wet sleeves.

"Mou…this is ridiculous. There's not even a tree around here to sit under."

"There should be a village up ahead, or there wouldn't be a road- right?" The younger man reasoned, his large halberd shielding him a little from the wind and rain.

Reaching out and tugging at the other man's braid, the older one pouted.

"It was your silly idea to go out and try and hunt down a youkai even though it was almost sunset, Aniki."

"Jakotsu, let go!" He swatted the hands away from his braid and frowned, "And why are you still calling me Aniki?"

Jakotsu tapped his forehead, "Let's see…what was it you said about that again…"

Bankotsu sighed, "Look, I just don't want any trouble when we're asking for jobs so it's easier if they think we're brothers; but when there's no one around- you don't really have to call me that."

"I guess I've just gotten used to it," Jakotsu replied with a laugh, "But I still don't get why it's easier that way."

He flopped forward, resting his arms around Bankotsu's shoulders.

Poking at the arms wrapped about him, Bankotsu cleared his throat, "This is why. You remember how freaked out that daimyou got when you tried to seduce his son; the last thing we need is people thinking we aren't capable of a job just because you happen to be a bit different."

"Oh so it's just because _I'm_ different, is that it!" His voice raised above the rumbles of thunder as he halted in his tracks, jerking away abruptly from his contact with the other man.

"Jakotsu- I mean…" Bankotsu pushed his damp bangs from his face, "Can we talk this over once we get to the village?"

"If I still feel like speaking to you," He snapped in reply.

Lightning flashed in the background as the two stood there in the pouring rain. Bankotsu bit his lip, unable to tell if it was raindrops or tears that ran down Jakotsu's face. Either way, he regretted it all the same.  
---------------------------------------------------------

They weren't sure how many miles they'd walked in silence. Jakotsu refusing to speak and Bankotsu content with just making sure that Jakotsu was at least still following him. Adjusting his slippery grip on Banryuu, the braided young man was becoming increasingly worried about the situation.

Sure, they'd bickered over small things in the past- what to eat, which road to take, whether or not there was time for Jakotsu to get distracted with an attractive male- but never had any of their arguments led to a silent stalemate like this.

Then again, as Bankotsu bitterly reminded himself, he'd just hit on the one issue that could hurt Jakotsu the most. He didn't mean it to come across like that, but how else was he supposed to tell his friend that the fact that they often found themselves in casual contact with one another, along with Jakotsu's rather flamboyant choice of attire and the dash of lipstick, didn't bode well with those wanting to employ them.

_"Okama…"_

The word still seemed to burn like bitter bile in his throat at even thinking it. Was that why he had to live in this false pretense of brothers? Because someone might think it's not just Jakotsu- but he as well- to be of that persuasion?

Bankotsu ruefully shook his head.

_"I shouldn't let it bother me. Jakotsu's probably been called that more times than he'd care to remember. I've only heard it once. I'm strong enough to ignore one stupid comment."_

But despite his determination to ignore it, it kept nagging at him. Over and over. It haunted him, trailing along with him wherever he went. It became a phobia- seeping into the pours of his mind and causing him paranoia at every turn.

If Jakotsu sat beside him, he'd casually move away. If someone saw them acting friendly and laughing, he'd nonchalantly mention that Jakotsu was his older sibling- leaving the discerning of gender up to the beholder. He was running away from it at every turn, but it always seemed to catch up with him.

"Do you two need an inn for the night?" A foreign voice cut into Bankotsu's thoughts and he snapped his head up.

There in front of them was a short, elderly man; his wrinkled old hands trying to calm the horse he led.

"Actually, we do need somewhere to stay. Are you the owner?" Bankotsu questioned, his eyes looking for the village up ahead.

The man laughed, "Oh I wish. This is one of our guests' horses. He got a bit startled with the storm and ran off, so I had to go track him down. If you follow me we can see about getting you a room for the night."

"Thanks."

Following the road down the slope and into the sleeping village, Bankotsu kept glancing behind him to make sure Jakotsu was still there. He hadn't spoken for what seemed to be hours.

"Here we go- just wait here and I'll go find the owner."

After tying the horse's rope off, the man retreated inside to seek out the man who employed him. Moments later, a middle aged man returned with him.

"Ah- so there's two of you. Well, I hope you don't mind sharing quarters. With the bad weather, we've only got one room left."

"That's all right. We don't mind- we're siblings so we can manage," Bankotsu replied, pulling out the coins to pay the man.

Jakotsu gave a light cough, still irritated about the reason behind the lies.

"Oh- a brother and sister then? For a moment, I thought you might be a young couple…"

The two men went wide-eyed, for different reasons, and stared at the man as he turned to lead them to their rooms.

_"I guess he can't see Jakotsutou in the dark night where it is on Jakotsu's back but…do we really look like…like…"_

"Actually, sir. We're…"

It was the first Jakotsu had spoken up in awhile, but Bankotsu sent him a panicked warning gaze to silence his words.

"Hmm? What's that?"

"Nothing at all," Jakotsu said through his teeth, his piercing black eyes glaring daggers into his companion.  
----------------------------------------

The door slid closed behind him, and Bankotsu sighed as the weight of Banryuu was removed from his shoulders. Beside him, a gloomy figure irritably rung out his damp sleeves right over the small lamp. The room fell into darkness.

"I'll sleep on the floor…"

Bankotsu turned sharply at the coarse voice, noticing Jakotsu practically dropping Jakotsutou to the ground and heading for the far corner of the room.

"Jakotsu- now wait a second-"

"What is it, _An-i-ki_?" He hissed out the last word as his eyes narrowed.

Raising his hands in a placating gesture, Bankotsu slowly walked towards him, "I just don't want them to get the wrong impression. You understand that, don't you?"

"The wrong impression about _whom_?" Jakotsu countered, taking a few strides forward to where he stood before the shorter man.

"About us, our relationship, about..." Bankotsu faltered, turning his face away.

"About you," He finished the sentence, earning himself a surprised look from his companion, "That's it, isn't it? You don't want to be lumped in with me when they mutter it under their breath."

"Jakotsu, it's not like that!"

"It's okay for me to be one, but you can't stand it if they think you're one too," Jakotsu said coldly, Bankotsu flinched.

The room fell silent, save the rain and thunder outside, and the two remained frozen to the places they stood. Finally, Jakotsu made another move for the corner.

"Okay. You're…you're right," Bankotsu's whispered admittance sounded above the falling rain.

Jakotsu paused and turned around; the anger in his eyes replaced with a sadness.

"It's fear that leads to hatred, Bankotsu."

His voice seemed too modulated, almost an eerie calm, as he spoke the warning. Then, without a word more, he moved to the corner and sat against the wall; his dark eyes seeming lost somewhere else.

"Jakotsu I…" The words died on his tongue as he saw the melancholy figure before him.

_"I'm sorry…"_

Bankotsu hung his head, words he'd heard as a child slowly seeping through his memories to wash away the confusion.

_"A snake does not attack unless provoked, but man fears the snake all the same. Why is it that man is foolish enough to fear a harmless creature? It is this fear that spawns hatred, but where does the fear come from?"_

"I don't know, Jii-chan. Where?"

"Fear comes from a lack of understanding, my son. Those things that we don't fully understand or try to understand we will grow to fear. That is why we must immerse ourselves in knowledge so we will never have to fear. Without fear blinding you, you can grow to be a strong man in both heart and body."

Blue eyes opened then, brimming with an edge of determination, as Bankotsu crossed the floor to crouch in front of Jakotsu.

"Hey…" He said softly; and on not getting any response, he reached out and brushed Jakotsu's still wet bangs from his face, "Can you- help me understand?"

Jakotsu blinked, the inklings of his innocence flickering momentarily in his eyes before he looked away.

"Understand? What's there to understand? I like guys and not girls. That's all there is to it."

"But isn't it…weird?" Bankotsu pressed, wrinkling his nose at how unkind the phrasing seemed.

"It doesn't feel any different to me," Jakotsu shrugged, "But I don't really see what gender has to do with love anyways."

Bankotsu paused as he thought that over, then tentatively, he posed another question.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

Shifting on his feet, the shorter man turned and sat down beside his friend.

"Being with another guy like that." Jakotsu's eyes widened and Bankotsu quickly clarified, "I mean things like- holding hands and kissing."

An impish grin crept onto Jakotsu's face as he casually replied, "… maybe it would be easier if I just showed you."

He glanced over at Bankotsu, expecting to be met with a stern glare. But instead, two wide blue eyes gazed back at him. Jakotsu bit his lip as he contemplated his options.

_"He's already mad at me so I shouldn't test my luck. But he really does owe me for this whole situation. Mou! And I'm still trying to figure out if there's even a chance here for me…"_

Giving a nervous smile, Jakotsu reached over and cupped the young man's chin in his hand. No visible protest, just a little more shock creeping into his eyes.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt."

Bankotsu nodded lightly, almost mechanically, as his lips mouthed a faint reply, "Okay."

_"That's the go-ahead,"_ Jakotsu reassured himself, _"Well, here goes nothing…"_

Slowly he leaned in, his painted lips coming to rest on Bankotsu's. When met with no resistance or fear, he deepened the kiss; Bankotsu's gasp being just what Jakotsu's tongue needed to slip inside the youth's mouth.

He was inexperienced, Jakotsu duly noted; but Bankotsu's reaction was clearly one of encouragement not opposition. Pulling back, he smirked at the delightful flush tainting the young boy's cheeks.

"You're blushing."

"No-no I'm not," His unconvincing shaky reply came between ragged breaths.

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Jakotsu questioned, already knowing the answer.

"So what if it was!"

Reaching out to rest his hand against Bankotsu's cheek again, Jakotsu smiled.

"I'm honored."

He turned his head away in a pout, but let the hand linger on his face.

"Do you see now? It's no different than the way the rest of the world kisses," Jakotsu remarked, standing and removing his sopping wet yukata to pull on one of the dry ones the inn provided.

Bankotsu remained seated, his eyes quietly watching Jakotsu pad across the room; and his gaze quickly averting when the other man began to undress.

"I think I somewhat understand…"

"Here," Jakotsu said, handing him the other dry yukata, "You'll get sick if you stay wet."

He nodded, taking it from his companion, "Thanks."

Standing, Bankotsu paused as he noticed Jakotsu still watching him. Giving his friend a sheepish smile, Jakotsu got the hint.

"Ah- sorry. I'll just set the lamp back up so our clothes can dry."

As he turned to tend to the lamp, Jakotsu could hear the fabric rustling behind him. Having already taken one risk that night, he was wondering if he could be daring enough for another.

With a smirk, he reminded himself that one never got anywhere without trying first.

"Mou…Bankotsu?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"There is only one futon and we're both cold. It might be best if we share. If you don't mind that is…"

Feeling as if the bulk of the matter had been dealt with, and all that seemed to remain was an air of contentment in the room, Bankotsu didn't see any reason as to why that would be a problem.

"As long as you don't…"

"Try anything weird, I know," Jakotsu echoed the usual reply.

This wasn't anything new to them; they'd slept in closer accommodations than this before. But then again, none of those situations were following a kiss. It added an extra edge of tension, precautions and a tinge of excitement, at least on Jakotsu's part.

Finding that the flame didn't want to stay lit, Jakotsu left the lamp alone and joined Bankotsu on the futon.

They laid in absolute silence; shifting and tossing and turning until finally, Jakotsu caved and wrapped an arm around Bankotsu.

"Things are going to change now, aren't they?" Bankotsu asked after an awkward moment of silence.

Jakotsu titled his head in thought, "Why should it?"

"Because you…because I let you- kiss me."

"I'm pretty sure my parents were good friends, and they kissed from time to time and it didn't bother them any. Then again, I'm not sure how it is with 'normal people.'"

"Heh," Bankotsu leaned his head towards Jakotsu's shoulder, "It was weird just…" He paused as he thought it over, "Just not in a bad way."

Jakotsu raised an eyebrow, but chose not to fully comment on it.

_"Do not smother the flame before it first has time to flicker,"_ He thought to himself with a content smile.

"We're still friends, right?"

"We'll always be friends, silly," Jakotsu replied with a laugh, reaching down to ruffle Bankotsu's hair.

Needing to clear all the nagging questions before his mind could finally rest, Bankotsu sighed as he dredged up the cause of the whole mess.

"So… what about the aniki thing?"

"I'll slip and call you it anyways, just don't…"

"Go out of my way to bring it up?" Bankotsu finished.

"Yah. Let the others think what they want. You don't mind, right?"

Bankotsu shifted then gave one of his usual smiles, "If they piss me off too much, I'll just shut them up."

The two laughed at that, then fell quiet- letting the soft sounds of the rain take over the nighttime. A new feeling washed over them- a feeling of oneness, of understanding, of completion. Bankotsu shivered slightly from the cold and Jakotsu pulled him closer without a fear of being shoved away.

Slowly the small flame began to flicker; and this time, it stayed lit.

----------------------------------------


	13. Through Rose Tinted Lenses

**Title:** Through Rose-Tinted Lenses  
**Theme:** Set #1, Theme #28: Rumor  
**Genre:** Drama/General  
**Pairings:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**Word Count:** 855  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** You can't always believe what you hear or what you assume.

---------------------------------

Appearances could be deceiving and fools often fell for them. Assumptions would be made, and rumors spread out until the truth of the matter was distorted beyond recognition. That was just the way life was, Bankotsu knew that- but now he found himself seeing it from a completely different angle.

It had always been an interesting experience to travel with Jakotsu. People would always wonder just who or what the tall, pink-clad warrior was. Some thought him to be a beautiful maiden who'd taken a fancy to swordsmanship. Women would often lament over how sad it was to see a man who was prettier than they were. And then, there were those who would murmur their distaste for his lifestyle; automatically assuming by his appearances that Jakotsu was the type to sleep with men only.

True, that rumor was more fact than fiction- but Bankotsu found it odd that all these words could be surmised from merely a person's looks. Soon enough though, he found out just how silly rumors derived in such a manner could be.

"Look at that handsome young man. That must be his sister with him."

"I wonder what that boy's doing with that man. Surely he's not his romantic partner. He looks too much like any other normal boy to be into that kind of behavior."

"I sure hope that he's not being taken advantage of with a false promise of apprenticeship if he pays that older man with sexual favors."

Bankotsu knew that such rumors had probably circulated about him before, but it wasn't until he fully understood his own heart's intentions that he seemed to hear them.

Judging by one glance- everyone assumed that Jakotsu slept with men and Bankotsu didn't. Assumptions ran rampant about how they must be related or how Bankotsu must be naïve to the older man's true intent for them to be so closely interacting. Never once did people stop to ask what the truth behind the lies was. No one cared what was really going on.

Finding it all rather frustrating, Bankotsu had asked Jakotsu what he thought it all meant.

"It's not like I want everyone to know- but how is it that they all seem to write me off while they go and label you after one glance?"

Jakotsu shrugged, leaning over onto Bankotsu's shoulder as he absently toyed with the end of his braid.

"Because they don't want to see anything unordinary about you. To some, you look like their brother or their son- young men who they wouldn't want to turn out like me. To others, those irritating servant girls who take a liking to you, you're a potential husband. And then there's those who probably have slept with their young male servants and feel ashamed by it. They want you to be their youthful, manly role model. A tough, handsome swordsman who doesn't give into the desires of another man's body."

"But you're a tough, attractive swordsman too. What's the difference?"

Jakotsu laughed, resisting the urge to comment that Bankotsu had outwardly said he was attractive. He knew that this was too serious a matter to be changing the subject on.

"People will always see what they want to, Bankotsu. I'll always be the flamboyant one, who wears a feminine yukata, lipstick and is secretly trying to get you in bed with me. You'll be the naïve, strong youth who has no idea that I'm lusting after you and who will one day escape my evil clutches to marry a beautiful girl who wins over your heart. That's their story, we can't change it."

"Well, what about our real story though?"

"You're taken property, have it bad for me and I for you. When the mood is right, we make passionate love to one another and if one of those serving girls lays a finger on you- she's dead meat. You mean that one?"

Bankotsu blushed, turning to glare at his companion.

"Must you be so blunt?"

"It's true though, right?" Jakotsu asked, edging closer.

"…Yah. But can't you at least leave some of the serving girls around to actually serve the drinks?"

Catching the laughter in his voice, Jakotsu smiled at him.

"I'll think about it. Now, if I'm correct- it is nighttime. So, going by all these rumors I should start seducing you now, you poor innocent little boy."

At that, Bankotsu could no longer keep from laughing. And the two began to laugh at the utter absurdity of the situation.

"I guess they're right about one thing. I don't like other guys."

Jakotsu narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out if his friend was joking or not.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't like other guys like that. Just you."

He said it so casually, that it took a moment for Jakotsu to fully register the impact of those words. But when he did, he didn't hesitate a single second in hugging his partner.

"Glad to know I made you un-normal," He quipped, pressing a quick kiss to Bankotsu's forehead.

Tentatively leaning up, Bankotsu lightly kissed Jakotsu on the lips.

"I'm glad you did."

----------------------------------------


	14. The Air You Breathe

**Title:** The Air You Breathe  
**Theme:** Set #1, Theme #38: Height Difference  
**Genre:** Drama/General  
**Pairings:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** The gap that so many people claimed was there- wasn't there for the two men themselves.

------------------------------------

To anyone else, it was quite the gap; the illusion of it in part even amplified by the men themselves. It really was no surprise that from a distance, the two really seemed like a very strange pair.

The shorter was dwarfed beneath a large halberd, the blade itself making the man carrying it seem downright tiny.

The taller, had his yukata hiked up one of his long legs, as if to visually accentuate his height.

And so they were, Bankotsu and Jakotsu of the Shichinin-tai. While Bankotsu was definitely not the shortest amongst their ranks and Jakotsu was far from the tallest- the closeness with which those two men interacted only seemed to bring more attention to their differences in height.

But as for the men themselves, it had never been an issue. Bankotsu was perfectly content with his stature- the shorter, youthful facade making most doubt his skills with Banryuu long enough to use it against them. And Jakotsu often enjoyed the advantages of his height, constantly leaning down on Bankotsu or playfully picking him up.

The gap that so many people claimed was there- wasn't there for the two men themselves.

Granted, there were times they had to notice the distance. But, never did the difference of a few inches come between them and each other. If Bankotsu ever needed to whisper words that were only meant for Jakotsu's ears, he'd stand on tiptoes to make sure no one overheard. And if Jakotsu was intent on stealing a kiss, he'd dip his head down or pick Bankotsu up so they'd be on equal terms.

And with time, even others began to see the gap between them disappearing. Slowly, they began to balance each other out; until the space between them was nothing but the air they breathed.

--------------------------------------------


	15. In the Still of the Night

**Title:** In the Still of the Night  
**Theme:** Set #1, Theme #9 Locust  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**Word Count:** 284  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Summary:** Finding a way to sleep with all the noise was never easy.

--------------------------------

The locusts were insufferable; their sing-sing racket filling the night with a deafening echo of noise. And for the two young travelers who were already finding sleep hard to come by, it was insanity in insect form.

"Mou…can't you just go kill them?" Jakotsu pouted, sitting on the inn's porch and fanning himself.

Bankotsu shifted from where he laid sprawled out nearby, "No. I'd have to cut down every damn tree in the whole area and then there'd still be some left alive."

"Why must they be so loud, anyways?"

Bankotsu shrugged, "Some crap about attracting a mate or something. I heard some old woman telling the children in the village about it."

Jakotsu's eyes brightened at that, a mischievous idea beginning to form in his mind.

"Neh, Bankotsu?"

"What?"

"The others are all in rooms down the other hallway- right?"

The young leader thought back to the inn the daimyou had provided accommodations in and the location of his other men.

"I believe so. Why, you think it's not as nosy over there?"

Sitting down the fan, Jakotsu walked towards Bankotsu and stood over his head looking down at him.

"Just had an idea to help us get to sleep, that's all."

Blue eyes blinked, innocence not yet comprehending the darker motives his companion had.

"What? Don't tell me it's something crazy like trying to have Renkotsu blow them up or something."

"Oh no, much better than that."

Jakotsu reached down, quickly scooping up the other boy in his arms. By the time they reached the futon, Bankotsu had figured out what Jakotsu's great plan was.

And echoing over the locusts and their racket was his voice very firmly yelling, "You damned pervert!"

-------------------------------


	16. Excuses

**Title:** Excuses  
**Theme:** Set #1, Theme #59: Ghost  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Pairings:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**Word Count:** 195  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Jakotsu has the strangest ploys to get what he wants.

--------------------------------

It was a lame excuse and Bankotsu knew it. But not matter how the young leader tried, he just couldn't bear to turn Jakotsu away from his door.

Ushering the taller man into his room, he wasn't surprised to see him head straight for _his_ futon. Sighing, Bankotsu laid down beside him and kept watching his every move.

"So, what kind of ghost was this again?"

Jakotsu paused, "Um…a big scary one?"

"So scary- you as a deadly, skilled mercenary can't handle it?" Bankotsu replied, his eyes narrowed.

He nodded, "I can't deal with the supernatural, Bankotsu! What if it sucked out my soul? What would you do then?"

Bankotsu sighed as he felt Jakotsu edging closer to him, slender arms going around his waist.

"Come on, you'd be sad if I got my soul sucked- wouldn't you?" Jakotsu continued.

Resigning himself to another night where Jakotsu had found a way into his bed, Bankotsu wrapped an arm around his friend's waist.

"Okay, you can stay. Just stop with the stupid story."

Jakotsu smirked, resting his head on Bankotsu's chest.

"Goodnight, Bankotsu."

"Goodnight, you soul-sucked zombie."

And at that, they both couldn't help but laugh.

----------------------------------------------------


	17. As You Like It

**Title:** As You Like It  
**Set/Theme:** Set #1, Theme #60: Camellia (Tsubaki)  
**Genres:** Romance/Comedy  
**Pairings Represented:** Bankotsu/Jakotsu  
**Word Count:** 3,000  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** While drinking sake alone one night, Bankotsu is approached by a beautiful woman.

-------------------------------

It was to be a lively night at the local inn- soldiers and mercenaries alike celebrating their victory over the neighboring daimyou that very day. Having patched up their wounds, the victors set out a feast and planned to spend the evening drinking and laughing.

Bankotsu sat quietly in a corner by himself. He'd come, partially because the daimyou had personally invited him, but mostly due to his fondness for sake- which the daimyou promised much of. The rest of his men had taken to bed earlier in the evening or weren't interested in the festivities. Mukotsu had stayed the longest, until finally Bankotsu had sent him off before the poison user attempted to court one of the daimyou's daughters and all hell broke loose.

He had to admit, it was rather lonely now that Jakotsu had left. But not ready to return to his quarters just yet- Bankotsu downed another sake cup and hoped it would wash away any lingering feelings of solitude that hung about him.

"May I join you, brave warrior?"

The sweet, airy voice caught his attention and Bankotsu looked up to see a beautiful woman standing beside him. She was tall (something Bankotsu realized he thought of most people) and her rose-colored lips were in a demure smile. Glancing down at her kimono, Bankotsu realized he'd not seen this woman in the room before now.

No, he thought to himself, he would have clearly remembered a woman wearing a kimono adorned with so many brightly colored camellias. 

"If you wish," He replied, turning back to the sake jug before him. But before he could pour himself another glass, the woman gently lifted the jug from his hands and poured it for him. Her form in this, Bankotsu noted, was impeccable.

"Thank you," He said, taking it from her. Yet still wary as to who she was due to the earlier incident with Mukotsu, Bankotsu casually questioned her.

"I don't believe I've seen you here yet this evening. Who might you be?"

She laughed politely and gave him a knowing look, "Why do you ask? Don't tell me you're already smitten with me, brave warrior."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed as he noticed the tone she took in her reply. Something was strange about this woman, but he couldn't quite place it.

_"Perhaps Jakotsu told her earlier not to mess with me or some such foolish thing. I don't see what the problem is, he might not care for the bubbly serving girls but I'd rather they pour my drinks then do so myself. And it's not like he's even here..."_

"Hmm, who might you be thinking about with such an expression? Perhaps I shouldn't jest that you were smitten."

Bankotsu snapped from his thoughts, embarrassment tingeing his cheeks red.

"I was thinking about Jakotsu, not you- you foolish woman."

A look a shock seemed to cross the woman's face, but she quickly composed herself. "Oh, I see," She smirked, "So you have a lover already."

The blush on Bankotsu's cheeks grew, "No, it's not like that! Jakotsu's my friend."

She sidled closer, gently tapping his chest; "A friend, you say? It appears perhaps your friend has captured your heart."

Downing a quick glass of sake to curb his temper, Bankotsu sighed, "Look. Jakotsu is my best friend, that's that. And if this is all your strange way of asking, no I'm not interested in you or any of your lady friends for that matter."

"So, if this person is indeed just a friend, they certainly wouldn't mind this," She leaned over, kissing Bankotsu firmly and practically laughing when he pushed her away.

"Get off! Shit..." Wiping his mouth, he froze a moment. Squinting his eyes as if the alcohol in his veins was causing him to see things that weren't there, Bankotsu quickly stood, grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her from the room.

Once they were a safe distance outside, he released his grip on her arm.

"Who are you? Answer me now."

"If you mean by name, it's Akako."

"Liar."

She blinked, "What praytell do you mean, brave warrior?"

"That kiss. Only one person knows how to kiss me like that."

Her eyebrow quirked up and it was easily apparent that she was struggling to maintain her composure.

"Funny, I thought you said you didn't have a lover. No friends I know of kiss so intimately," Her lips quirked into a smirk at that, knowing she was going to win this battle of wits.

"Then you don't understand a thing," Bankotsu began, trying very hard to keep his anger in check before he slipped and said more than he wanted to.

"Perhaps I know more than you do. Perhaps I could see the longing way you sat pondering your so-called friend's absence from the feast. Perhaps instead of finding your rebuttal of my advances insulting, I find it intriguing that your defenses all pertain to that very friend you were thinking of. And most of all, I must say-" She pulled a red camellia from her hair, toying with it in her hands, "Your reaction to the implications I made, said more to me than your words ever did."

Blue eyes blinked as he tried to think back to what he did and said, already having a sinking feeling that he'd revealed more to this person than he meant to.

Looking aside, he sighed, "And perhaps, it was only in you realizing it that I myself began to realize it..."

Akako kissed the camellia in her hands and tossed it to his feet, "I shall leave you to your thoughts then, brave warrior."

Turning, she began to saunter away. But Bankotsu wasn't about to let her go so easily.

"Wait, Akako..." He paused, knowing one sure way to stop her, "No...I should call you Jakotsu, am I right?"

As he'd predicted, she halted immediately at those words.

"I told you earlier, only one person I know kisses me like that. Jakotsu, that's you isn't it?"

This time she laughed, but it was with a voice completely different than before. Turning back around, she shrugged.

"How was I to know that my kiss would be my undoing?" He shook his head, crossing the space between them, "And here I was just trying make sure that none of those serving girls got too friendly with you."

"So you disguised yourself as a woman?" Bankotsu asked skeptically.

"I had to test you myself and it looks like it was well worth the trouble," He reached out and gently caressed the side of Bankotsu's face.

"About what I said...I..."

Jakotsu hushed him with a finger to his lips, "Mou, don't get all serious on me. We're friends, that's first and foremost and always will be. Once you figure out the rest of things, I'll still be here."

"Jakotsu..."

Leaning down, the taller man smirked mischievously, "Just don't take too long getting things figured out, I can only be patient just so long before I'll have to cave in and jump you."

Bankotsu frowned, "Like that's stopped you before. What about after the battle today? You jumped me from behind and were practically straddling me!"

Jakotsu licked his lips, "Mou... there just weren't any cuties worth cutting up today. I was in need of a firm, male body beneath me or I'd go crazy! You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Trying to hide the blush he knew was there at Jakotsu's lewd comments, Bankotsu sighed loudly, "Just try and...I don't know, control your urges 'til the others aren't around or something. I'm not in the mood to have them all tease me about it."

"So they've been teasing you already, eh?"

"No! I just..I...err...damnit," He gave up trying to make an excuse and prodded at Jakotsu's kimono, "So where'd you get this getup anyways?"

"Changing the subject."

"I'm the leader and I can change the subject when I feel like it," He retorted, planting his hands on his hips. Jakotsu resisted commenting on the fact Bankotsu was acting like a little kid.

"I found it after the battle today and it seemed too nice to leave there for Renkotsu's fires to destroy. Now you can come out on romantic strolls with me and the guys won't think a thing- how's that?"

Bankotsu ran a hand down his face, "Jakotsu, I'm sure they'd figure it out sooner or later."

"Why? You didn't know until I kissed you."

Shaking his head, Bankotsu pointed at Jakotsu's chest, "Because you can't keep still enough to keep your fake boobs from sliding."

Glancing down, Jakotsu looked at the lopsided state it was in. He started to adjust it, then finding that they just refused to stay in place- he reached in through the layers of the kimono and tossed out the small bags.

"Eh, the seeds I stuffed it with were getting kinda itchy anyways."

The two fell silent a moment before the utter absurdity of the situation fully hit. Within seconds, they both burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you stuffed yourself..." Bankotsu teased.

Jakotsu slung an arm around his friend's shoulder, "And I'm not going to even get started in on why you seem to recognize my kiss."

"Hey! It's not like I want you to keep doing it. I'll just be talking to you one minute and then..."

Jakotsu cut him off, leaning down and capturing the young man's lips in yet another kiss. As he pulled back, Bankotsu frowned.

"See! You do that!"

"And I didn't see you trying to stop me. You might be one skilled mercenary, but when you're around me your guard sucks."

Bankotsu stuck out his tongue at him, "Shut up. It's only because you're my friend that I don't feel like I need to be on guard."

"Uh huh, you just keep telling yourself that."

"Shut up!"

"Make me," Jakotsu dared.

"There's no way to make you unless I shove something in your..." Bankotsu cut himself off and turned bright red.

Jakotsu grinned, snorted and then finally gave up and practically fell to the ground laughing.

"Go right ahead, Bankotsu. I'm sure you can find some_thing_ just the right size for the job."

Fuming, the young leader turned to go back inside when he felt the grip of Jakotsu's hand on his ankle. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself on the ground as well.

"Pervert," Bankotsu grumbled, trying to pry Jakotsu off him.

"Aww, you've hurt my feelings. Come on now, kiss and make it better."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "You're terrible you know that? Completely and totally unrelenting."

"And you love me for it, dontcha?" Jakotsu asked, tilting his head to one side.

Opening his mouth to yell at Jakotsu's foolish behavior some more, Bankotsu smirked as he decided two could play this game. Turning suddenly serious, he replied.

"Well I don't know...there's someone else I think I've fallen in love with."

Jakotsu's eyes widened, "What?"

Standing, Bankotsu brushed the dust from his pants, "I know, it's kinda sudden but... you did tell me to think about things and that person is the only one I could ever think about loving."

Getting up as quickly as he could in the kimono, Jakotsu confronted him.

"Who? Where is she? I'll kill her!"

Shrugging, Bankotsu reached down and picked up the red camellia.

"Oh she's around. Return this to her if you see her, okay?"

Jakotsu looked at the camellia, thought about it, and froze.

"What a minute, but I am..."

_There's someone I think I've fallen in love with. I know, it's kinda sudden but you did tell me to think about things and that person is the only one I could ever think about loving._

The words played through his mind and he tossed down the flower. Reaching out and quickly snatching up Bankotsu's hand, Jakotsu pouted, "You little tease."

Bankotsu offered a smile, "With you around, I have to be or I'll always lose."

Once again throwing an arm around Bankotsu's shoulders, Jakotsu sighed dreamily, "So you like me, huh? I do hope that you mean me without the seed-bag boobs. My chest is _still_ itching from them!"

Bankotsu laughed, "I'll take you without the fake boobs; that was just...weird."

"Wasn't it?"

"Didn't help that they weren't even."

"Hey, you try keeping fake boobs even in a stuffy kimono."

"I think I'll leave that to you."

Jakotsu started to walk forward dragging Bankotsu along with him, "So, about sleeping arrangements tonight..."

"You aren't getting in my bed."

"What? I've done it before!"

"But it was different then," Bankotsu murmured.

"No, now I just have slightly more permission to be there. Right?"

Bankotsu sighed, "That's the problem."

"Come on, please? I'll be a good girl," Jakotsu remarked, going back into Akako's voice.

"Why are we even arguing this? Even if I say 'no' you'll still sneak into my room in the middle of the night anyways."

"Ah, point point."

The inn door swung closed behind them, their conversation and laughter becoming but mere murmurs to the outside world. On the ground laid a red camellia- its single point of color amongst the dirt telling a tale of friendship, admiration and love.

-------------------------------


End file.
